The Dark Fairy Queen Awaken
by mickey kity
Summary: Trapped within the pages of a folktale, Hermione must discover with Malfoy's help the tale of a rare breed of famente, to uncover one of Hogwarts most hidden treasures. Will this famente with able to full the duties that awaits for her or will the long suppressed powers over take the secrets of her past?


_Once Upon a Time:_

_Long ago in the high mountain lived a man, a man quite unlike any other. A man filled with dark deeds. A man filled with passion, and love, and all things he could ever want. Except one thing. _

_For true love had past him. His love had died of this place and took rest eternally in the Kingdom of Heaven where even he could not enter. He watched day becomes nights, and then years and decades. _

_He was lonely and one day he came across a small valley, filled with the most amazing things one could ever see have happiness. He knew there had to be a way to communicate with these people but the feeling was different for him. You see, his love was a fairy, one that had the ability of becoming his size but them being small was for their defense he learned. Several had the talent, but few ever exercised it. The two laughed and smiled, and one day his love bore their first child._

_A daughter who carried traits of their ancestors was more adapt than they were. Haunting traits that lead the fairy in choosing banishment or love, which guess the truth, her heart drove to the arms of the man. Years passed but the small child hardly grew, and for years their child grew more powerful, her powers grew too fast for her body to hold up. _

_At the age of 14, she had nearly no wings to count for. When she reached mature age, still no wings but a white sharp cut to her teeth told them all. _

_The child was called a famente, which stood for fair mind under the human terms, but in the Fairy world it mean good mind. It was also what one would call a vampire-fairy offspring. _

_The young girl grew and after many years, her beautiful smile caught the attention of men of all species. Men fought to acquire her like she were a lost treasure. Men fought for her, against one another for which whomever she would chose would rule the Kingdom of Vampires under her father, and everyone wanted power then. _

_For her safety he, and a close wizard friend named Godric Gryffindor, brewed a potion placing her into an eternal sleep until she would be needed by the world for when evil would come, she would be there to fight. If her heart was to be guided the right way that is._

_However just before delivering the potion, a sneaky and jauntily cruel man entered her quarters and cut her youthful wings from her body. The screams heard throughout the Kingdom by the vampires were brutally aware of the deed and yet no one helped to end her suffering. In anger her father killed the man but even magic of the Old could not bring her wings back. Her mother cried as she cradled her crying famente, well aware she was a rare breed of someone of her nature. _

_Instantly he put his crying daughter into a cream white dress that fell just to her shaking knees. She shook in confusion as to why she could endure such a punishment but her father promised that he would avenge everything for her._

"_Sleep my child. One day they will grow back, but it will be with good or evil," her mother spoke._

_Instantly her shaking lips drew around the small vital and a slumber overtook her. They say Godric Gryffindor buried her somewhere within his castle so no one could find her, because she was the weapon that would turn the tide for good… and evil…_

"And did she have a name Granger?" snarled Malfoy feeling not all his usual self, behind the thick book he held in his hand.

Hermione eyed Malfoy and tried to ignore the annoying blonde but for once he was actually trying to be civil about their homework.

"Well Professor Binns told us to research this famente creature and this is the only thing I have found as of yet," she stated firmly taking her seat which she didn't know her bottom wasn't in.

Malfoy let out a loud sign and dropped a thick book entitled "_Jenkinson Vampire Folklore_" beside the other piles of books surrounding the two.

"This is boring Granger. I want to go. You finish it for tonight. Show me the notes on fresh parchment in the morning. Goodnight."

Promptly the annoying boy, dangerously near six foot strolled away leaving a content Hermione to the books finally.


End file.
